A Little Love Story
by Iceyicecream
Summary: Sawako looked at the map for which ride to go on. She looked with confusion and had an intense and scary aura round her.  Their bodies were skinning each other which made Sawako blush- Read more to find out!


**Kimi ni Todoke-A Little Love Story**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**One Shot!**

_I love their innocent pairing and they're romance so I wanted to write about it - I LOVED THE ANIME! KYAA! Review please and tell me how you liked it!_

"Yano-San, are you sure you're okay with me wearing your dress?" The timid girl asked as she fidgeted in her seat.

Yano smiled and opened her make up kit. "It's fine Sadako." She said, "Today is your day and I told you already to call me Ayane."  
>"Is this the right lipstick Ayane?" Chizuru asked as she came back from the living room with a pink lip stick case.<p>

Ayane smiled and took the lipstick and applied it to Sawako's lips and made them a pretty pink color. "Sadako don't cry okay?" Ayane said, "If you do, your masscare is going to run."  
>Sawako nodded her head and turned to look herself in the mirror and smiled. "This doesn't even look like me!" She said shocked.<p>

She was wearing a summer white plain dress with a sunflower bracelet on her wrist and a pin on the spaghetti strap. Her hair was curled and she looked like a model. Chizuru started to cry. Ayane nodded happily and handed Chizuru a tissue. "Are you ready for your date?" Ayane asked.

Sawako turned red. "Da-da-date?" Sawako stuttered.

Ayane and Chizuru turned to each other and then laughed. "What did you expect it to be?" Chizuru asked while wiping away her tears.

Sawako was baffled and confused. Ayane put her hands on Sawako's shoulders and smiled. "Have fun and act like yourself okay?"

Sawako smiled and nodded her head. "Thank you so much Ayane-San, Chizuru-San."

"That's what friends are for." They said in sync.

Sawako nodded her head. "I'm so grateful."

"We know." Chizuru said while tears swelled up, "This is friendship!"

Ayane patted Chizuru's back. "Yes, yes we know this is touching, we have to make sure that you make it on time to your date or your prince in shinning armor will become impatient."  
>Sawako blushed again. "Kni-knight in shinning armor?"<p>

"Shota." Chizuru said while grinning, "Let's go then!'  
>Sawako nodded and got up and headed down stairs wearing her small heeled sandals that were white and the heel was the wood. "Okaa-San Oto-San, I'm leaving now."<br>Sawako's mother looked out the kitchen and gasped. "Sawako! You're so adorable!" Her mother said happily.

Sawako's father popped his head out of the living room and started to cry. "My daughter is going on a date with a boy we haven't even met!"

Sawako's mother laugh. "It's fine, our daughter will be fine since she has to most trusting and loving friends.

Chizuru and Ayane smiled happily and left.

**(In Front of the Amusement Park)**

Shota Kazehaya was waiting in front of the amusement park looking nervously at his phone. He was wearing a plain white shirt, a pair of jeans, and his sneakers. He scratched his neck nerously. "Maybe she didn't want to come after all." Shota said with a sigh of defeat, "I guess I should just leave."  
>Sawako was walking towards the amusment park when she saw Shota walking away. "Wait!" Sawako said but, the noise of the screaming and laughter in the amusement park blocked her out.<p>

Sawako ran towards him. "Kazehaya-Kun!" She yelled when she grabbed hold of his shirt.

Shota turned around startled and blushed. "Kuronuma." He said.

Sawako was panting and tried to calm her heart. "You didn't hear me *pant* so I had to run over to you to catch you. *pant*"

Sawako looked up and blushed. "I'm sorry." She said while letting go of Shota's shirt.

"N-no," Shota stuttered, "Sorry for making you run over to get me."  
>They both looked at each other and then Shota started laughing and so did Sawako. "Let's go into the amusement park?" Shota asked.<p>

Sawako nodded her head and followed behind him. "Are you sure it's okay for us to follow them?" Chizuru asked.

"Well we have to make sure that they end up together." Ayane said with determination in her eyes, "For sure, today is the day the get together!"  
>Chizuru started to sweat. "You're scaring me Ayane."<p>

Sawako looked at the map for which ride to go on. She looked with confusion and had an intense and scary aura around her. "Where do you want to go first?" Shota asked while coming over and looking at that was in her hands.

Their bodies where skinning each other which made Sawako blushed. "I'm not really sure." Sawako blurted out, "This is my first time at an amusement park."  
>Shota smiled, "Well then, I guess I have to make this the best time you've had at an amusement park then?"<p>

Sawako looked up at him and blushed. "Let's go on the Merry-Go-Round." Shota said while grabbing her hand and directing her to the ride.

Sawako looked at their hands and gentle squeezed his hand and smiled. "It's warm." She whispered.

"Did you say something Kuronuma?" Shota asked.

Sawako blushed and shook her head while Shota smiled. "If you say so."  
>They had made it on the ride and Sawako sat on the horse while Shota sat on the tiger. Sawako held on to the pole in front of her and almost fell off the ride when the ride started. The lights sparkled and everyone was happy and cheerful on the ride laughing and smiling. Sawako's eyes sparkled and her smile widened. Shota watched her and blushed but smiled none the less that she was enjoying herself. When the ride ended Sawako was happily smiling. "Did you have fun on it?" He asked.<p>

Sawako smiled beautifully and nodded her head. "It was so much fun." She said.

Shota's eyes widened and he blushed and turned away. "We should go to the next ride or else there might be a line."  
>Sawako nodded her head. Shota extended his hand out to her. Sawako looked at his hand and blushed. Shota turned red with embarrassment and pulled his hand away. "I guess you don't want to hold hands." Shota said while smiling but feeling hurt inside.<p>

Sawako looked confused and shook her head. "I want to hold your hand!" She said boldly.

Shota was taken aback and couldn't help but blush and scratch the back of his neck. He extended his hand out again and Sawako blush but took his hand. Shota smiled and squeezed her hand and she squeezed back. They walked past an ice cream stand and Sawako looked at the couple and blushed. Shota saw her looking and bend over and whispered, "Do you want some ice cream?"

Sawako looked up at him and couldn't say anything. They walked over to the ice cream stand. "What do you want?" Shota asked Sawako.

"Rocky Road." Sawako whispered.

Shota smiled and talked to the clerk. "One Rocky Road on a sugar cone and one Chocolate on a sugar cone as well."  
>The clerk handed them to Shota and Shota gave him how much it was. Shota spun around and to find Sawako no where in sight. "Kuronuma?" He called, "Where are you?"<br>A groups of girls saw Shota and approached him. "Are you here by yourself? Do you want to hang out?" They asked.

Shota shook his head. "Sorry, I'm on a date right now, so if you'll excuse me."  
>Shota walked past them and looked for Sawako and found her sitting on a bench and waiting patiently. Shota stormed over to Sawako. Sawako just looked up at him and blushed. "You scared me!" Shota said while handing her, her ice cream and taking a seat beside her, "I thought something had happen to you."<br>Sawako frowned. "Sorry." She whispered while she ate her ice cream.

Shota looked at her and smiled. "Well at least you're safe and nothing happened to you."  
>Sawako was about to cry when she remembered about her make up and tried to hold it in. "Kuronuma?" Shota said while shocked with the face she was making. "Don't worry." She said, "I'm trying to hold back my tears."<p>

Shota looked at her worried. "I wasn't crying cause I was sad!" She said to reassure him, "It's because I'm happy that you care about me so much."  
>Shota turned beet red. "Don't say such foolish things." He whispered.<p>

Sawako gasped and turned away. There was a weird awkward vibe between them while the ate their ice cream. When they finished they walked over to the next ride which was the bumper cars. "Bumper cars?" Sawako said, "I've never seen that, what's that?"  
>Shota smiled, "You'll see."<br>"When they got there they watched outside to see people having fun bumping into one another and laughing. "It doesn't hurt?" Sawako asked.

Shota smiled. "I don't think it does but, you'll have more fun once you get into one of them."  
>"Is it like a car?" Sawako asked.<p>

"Something like that."  
>They were about to go in and when they go to the a bumper car one of the people workers came up to them and looked uncomfortable. "Yes?" Shota asked.<p>

"I'm sorry sir, but could you share a car with your girlfriend?"  
>Shota turned red. "She's not my girlfriend-….I mean!...what I was trying to say!"<p>

Shota looked up at the worker and saw him smiling. Shota turned and walked over to Sawako, "Is it okay to share with you?"  
>Sawako blushed and nodded her head. She was about to get out to scoot over to the passenger seat when Shota stopped her. "You should drive, so you could enjoy it more." He said while smiling happily.<p>

"But, I've never been good at riding bikes and stuff …I'm not really sure if I'll be able to ride it correctly."  
>Shota shook his head. "It's simple: there is only one petal and you press on it to make it move and step off to make it stop. There is a steering wheel and a lever beside you so that you can change if you go backwards or forwards."<br>Sawako nodded her head. "I'll try my best!" She said, "I live up to your expectation!"

Shota chuckled. "Just have fun."

Sawako nodded her head. The worker flipped some switches and the bumper cars came to life. Sawako's jerked forward and scared her. "Eek!" She screamed as she turned the wheel.

Shota grabbed tried to calm her. "Deep breaths, anyways the point is to hit the other cars."  
>Sawako looked at him and nodded her head and pressed the pedal and rammed it into a kid's car. His jerked back. "I'm sorry!" Sawako said but then the boy looked at her and started laughing.<p>

Sawako blinked several times and then felt something hit her from behind. She turned to see another bumper car had rammed into her. The people were laughing and giggling and smiling. Sawako smiled and started driving the bumper car around. Shota smiled and saw the excitement in her eyes. "Having fun?" He asked her.

Sawako stopped and nodded her head. "Thank you for letting me experience this for the first time."

"You're welcome."  
>The worker flipped some switches and the bumper cars stopped moving. They unbuckled their seat belts and headed out the exit. "That was fun wasn't it Kuronuma?"<p>

Sawako nodded her head. "I had a lot of fun."  
>"That's good."<br>Sawako put her head to the side with a confused look. "It's nothing important." Shota said, "Now, let's go to the next ride!"  
>The sun was setting and the lights on the rides were turning on and lighting up the sky. "Let's go to the Ferris Wheel?" Shota asked.<p>

Sawako nodded her head. They went into one of the little seating and the guild closed the door behind them. "Have a good trip!" The girl said happily.

Sawako looked around excitedly. "This is going very high!" She said, "This won't break will it?"  
>Shota shook his head. "No."<p>

Sawako smiled that's good. They were at the peek of the Ferris Wheel when there was a sudden halt. Sawako made a noise and clung onto Shota. He blushed and turned his head away from her. "I'm sorry!" She said as she pushed herself away.

Shota hugged her and buried his face in her hair. "Can we stay like this for a while?" He asked his voice almost in a pleading voice.

Sawako blushed and nodded her head. They were like that for a while till the ride had begun again. The door had open for them to get out to only seeing a blushing worker. "It's time to get out sir." The worker said.

Both Sawako and Shota's heads shot up and they blushed scarlet. "Sorry." They both said while stuttering out.

It was already dark and everyone was eating. "Let's go to the observation deck?" He asked her.

Sawako nodded her head. Shota looked at his watch and smiled. "Let's go or we'll be late."  
>"Late for what?" Sawako asked.<p>

Shota put his finger to his lip. "A secret." He said causing Sawako to blush.

They were by the railing and the sky was dark. "There's no stars tonight." Sawako said sadly.

Shota shook his head. "Just look…right now."  
>Sawako looked up at the night star to see a firework shooting up and exploding. "Sawako, "Shota said.<p>

Sawako turned and blushed when she realized he had used her first name, "I want to ask you something."  
>"What is it?" She asked.<p>

Shota scratched the back of his neck. "Will you go out with me?" He asked while he blushed.

A firework went off and dazzled everyone watching. Sawako started to cry and caused Shota to panic. She nodded her head. "Forever?" She asked through her tears.

Shota smiled and nodded his head. "Forever." He whispered and grabbed her hands, "I'll protect you no matter what."  
>Sawako looked up and nodded her head and smiled. A big red heart exploded into the sky. Shota looked at her and wiped away her tears and leaned closer. Sawako's eyes widened and she tilted her head down and shut her eyes. Shota smiled and pressed his forehead against hers. Chizuru and Ayane stood in the background crying happily for their friend.<p> 


End file.
